hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle:Gumball Watterson vs Bubsy the Bobcat
Hyper Anon:Alright the Combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall Doge and Spongebob:It's time for a Death Battle! One day in a dumpster sat Bubsy. He was fishing for food. In the dumster was Bubsy 3d. Bubsy sighed. His career got him wrong. Suddenly Bubsy saw a bus. He didn't have a ticket in hand but still he gets to have a free trip. Bubsy climbed up on top of the bus as it drove. Bubsy held up the head of Lester the Unlikely. That fight gave him 50 dollars due to the bets. The Bus pulled over Elmore. Bubsy jumped off as he tossed the head of Lester the Unlikely aside. The head flew into Elmore Jr High. Meanwhile it was lunch time for the students. Gumball Watterson was waiting in line for lunch. It was his turn. Rocky was about to serve Gumball his food until Lester's head landed in the food. Rocky didn't noticed and served Gumball the food anyway. Gumball sat with his brother Darwin. Gumball licked his lips happily. Suddenly he noticed the head of Lester. "Dude why is there a head in my lasagna?" Gumball said. "Perhaps it's a headshaped cake." Darwin replied. "Well in that case." Gumball said Gumball digged into the head drinking the blood. "Must be cherry." Gumball said. Gumball ripped out the brain and ate it. Pink brain matter dripped down his lip. "Must be Strawberry." Gumball said. Gumball bit through the skull. Suddenly Gumball stuck out his tongue, a piece of skull was on it. "Must be a vanilla chip, never really liked it." Gumball said. Gumball had finished eating the "cake". It was time to go to the library. Gumball and Darwin sat on the chair. Gumball turned on the screen and started typing "Hyper Anon's Death Battles." He looked at all the Death Battles shortly before clicking on "Azula vs Esdeath." "Dude who are you betting on?" Gumball asked Darwin. "Azula." Darwin said. "Atleast she isn't from a bloody japanese cartoon with a bunch of assassin girls." "I'm betting on Esdeath." Gumball replied. "She has the best fanser-" Before The Amazing World Of Gumball was about to get inappropriate Bubsy burst in. "Hey you!" Bubsy said. "Are you Gumball Watterson?" "Yes!" Gumball replied. "I am here to kill you for like 1000 dollars. Due to bets." Bubsy replied. "Okay!" Gumball got into a fighting stance. The 2 loser cats are about to duke it out. One of them was going to be a bigger loser than the other. Fight! Gumball threw a kick at Bubsy. When it hit Bubsy Gumball's leg broke. "Ow!" Gumball said. He quickly snapped his leg back in place. Bubsy ran at Gumball and punched him and kicked him. Gumball's face was bleeding. But Gumball didn't care. Gumball actractted his claws. SNIKT! Gumball stabbed Bubsy in his chest. Gumball reared back his free hand and threw it at Bubsy. However Bubsy ran away due to his speed. This caused poor Gumball to fall on his face. Bubsy jumped on Gumball and whipped out the nerf balllzooka. Bubsy fired multiple shots at the downed cat. Blood began to fly everywhere. Suddenly Gumball karate kicked Bubsy off breaking his leg as well as Bubsy's ribs. Bubsy was sent flying back. Gumball extends his claws and jumped in the air due to cat reflexes. SNIKT! SNIKT! SNIKT! Bubsy was stabbed in the stomache repeadedly. Bubsy in one final attempt tried to shoot Gumball but Gumball sliced off Bubsy's right arm. Poor Bubsy was running out of options. Bubsy used his good arm to throw a smart bomb at Gumball the result created an explosion sending both combatants everywhere. Bubsy was severly injured in the explosion. He was bleeding badly. But he didn't care. He managed to defeat Gumball. Or did he? Gumball emerged out of the explosion. Gumball pounced at Bubsy and slashed at him. "Let's see if you can use your upgrades. Without arms!" Gumball said. Gumball sliced off Bubsy's other arm. Bubsy screamed in pain as he tried to hold a smart bomb.... with his feet. "Looks like that went wrong." Bubsy said. Blood came out of both of Bubsy's arm stumps. Gumball sliced off both of Bubsy's legs. Gumball stabbed Bubsy in the chest with both of his claws and pried open his chest exposing Bubsy's beating heart. Which was beating extremely fast because your heart would beat really fast if your arms and legs where ripped off,your body was a bloody mess,and your chest was open. Gumball stabbed Bubsy. Right in the heart. The force popped a large hole in the heart as Bubsy's heart exploded. Like a tire pumped with to much air. Particles of Bubsy's heart flew out of Bubsy's chest. Gumball wasn't even done. Gumball brought his claws down slicing open Bubsy's chest and stomache spilling guts everywhere. Kidneys,Liver,Stomach,and etc. Gumball stabbed Bubsy right through his spinal cord preventing him from moving. Gumball pulled out Bubsy's spine. With one slash Bubsy was cut in half. Bubsy tried to crawl away from Gumball to the nearest hospital. Gumball stabbed Bubsy through the head. Bubsy went limp. It was hard to determine if Bubsy was alive or dead. But just in case Gumball brought up his hand sending Bubsy's head clean off his shoulders. Gumball tossed the head in the air. Gumball sliced Bubsy's 2 halfs in mere chunks and blood. As Bubsy's head fell toward Gumball, Gumball stabbed Bubsy through the head. The result obliterated the head of Bubsy Bobcat. It was over. "For a death battle this was very short and overkill." Gumball said. The Fight wasn't over yet Bubsy lives left:8 Bubsy respawned. "With 9 lives what can possibly go wrong?" Bubsy said. "I get it, your a cat so you have 9 lives." Gumball said. Bubsy threw a smart bomb at Gumball creating an explosion sending blood everywhere. Bubsy ran at Gumball and did a combo on him. Gumball was given a black eye. Bubsy flew toward Gumball and grabbed him. Gumball was lifted. "Oh no! I'm afraid of heights!" Gumball said. Gumball and Bubsy flew through the roof of the school and Bubsy threw Gumball into a house. Bubsy flew toward Gumball. Gumball quickly pulled out his paintball gun and fired at Bubsy. However Bubsy flew past the paint bullets. Bubsy quickly pulled out his nerf ballzooka. One shot knocked the paintball gun out of Gumball's hand. Gumball headbutted Bubsy away. Quickly Gumball pulled out his skateboard and with one jump sliced off Bubsy's head. Clean off his shoulders. Bubsy fell over. Lifeless Bubsy lives left:7 Bubsy respawned. "Do you have 9 lives?" Bubsy taunted. "No!" Gumball replied. "Ha! Than what can possibly go wrong?" Bubsy said. "This!" Gumball shouted. "Your so Annoying you make the annoying orange look smart!" Suddenly out of Gumball's hands came energy. The energy engulfed Bubsy's head completely melting his head. Bubsy lives left:6 Bubsy respawned again. "Ha! You still can't beat me! I have 6 lives!" Bubsy taunted. "I guess I am going to have to kill you 6 times!" Gumball said. "Dude how are you going to do that?" Darwin asked. "I don't know!" Gumball said. Gumball was quickly shot in the head with the nerf ballzooka. Quickly Bubsy pulled out a T Shirt? Bubsy put in on. The result was Bubsy turning invisibible. Where did Bubsy go? Suddenly Gumball was hit. Gumball couldn't see Bubsy. Bubsy did a combo. Gumball was helpless. He couldn't move away. The powerup eventually wore off. But before Bubsy could use it again Gumball slashed the shirt tearing it into shreds. Bubsy was given a slash. A slash across Bubsy's chest and stomach. Bubsy collasped. Bubsy lives left:5 Bubsy respawned. "Damn I am going to have get serious. I am losing lives." Bubsy threw a smart bomb between Gumball's legs(Don't get any wrong thoughts), shoved one down his shirt,showed two in his sleeves, threw multiple smart bombs at his body, and put one on Gumball's head. Buby ran away as there was an explosion sending both combatants far away. Gumball fell into the water and he couldn't swim. He began flailing his arms. Meanwhile Bubsy put on his diving suit in the nick of time before he drowned. Bubsy swam toward Gumball and punched him in the face. Gumball couldn't fight back. He couldn't swim. He was brutefully beat up. Bubsy thrust his fist through Gumball's heart. Gumball sank into the water. Suddenly his eyes turned into a glare. His bloody mouth turned into a grin. This was his evil Gumball form. Part 2:Evil Gumball vs Bubsy Evil Gumball quickly healed. Evil Gumball reared back his claws and with several slashes Bubsy was covered in wounds as he fell apart. Bubsy lives left:4 Bubsy respawned. "Damn it! I'm going wrong!" Bubsy said. Evil Gumball lunged at Bubsy. Bubsy quickly fired his nerf ballzooka at Evil Gumball, fracturing his skull. Bubsy glided toward Evil Gumball and uppercutted him sending him flying. Evil Gumball fell toward the ground as Bubsy flew toward the water faster than Evil Gumball could fall. Evil Gumball fell into a pile of smart bombs. There was a big explosion that launched Evil Gumball. Evil Gumball was covered in blood. Somehow Evil Gumball blasted....a whip of blood like Deadman Wonderland's Branch of Sin. The Blood went into Bubsy's chest. Spilling Bubsy's blood onto Evil Gumball's blood mixing the blood. Bubsy had a hole in his chest as he fell over. Bubsy lives left:3 Bubsy respawned. Again. He was running out of lives. He couldn't swim without his swimsuit. Evil Gumball swung his paw sending Bubsy out of the lake. How could Evil Gumball be stupid enough to get Bubsy out of the water if Bubsy couldn't swim? However Bubsy's question was answered as he was extremely injured. Evil Gumball swam toward Bubsy. Bubsy fired his nerf ballzooka at Evil Gumball and the last of his smart bombs. "MY PSYCHO POWER KNOWS NO LIMITS!" Evil Gumball burst out in an aura destroying all the smart bombs! "Death Awaits." Bubsy fired his nerf ballzooka in one last final attempt to ward off Evil Gumball. "YOUR GAMES ARE STUPID AND ANNOYING!" Evil Gumball said charging up a pink hadouken. Evil Gumball fired it. BOOOOOOOOM! Blood splattered everywhere due to the explosion. When the explosion cleared Evil Gumball was covered in blood. But he would heal. Only blood splatters remained of Bubsy. Bubsy lives left:2 Bubsy respawned. If he died. He would have only one life. Just like normal people. Bubsy fired his nerf ballzooka. He started spamming. Evil Gumball starting bleeding like hell. Until Bubsy ran out of bullets. Bubsy found a coviently placed box of ammo. He grabbed it and reloaded. But...Bubsy was met with a slash to his face. Bubsy was dazed. Unable to fight back. "FINISH HIM!" Evil Gumball said in his best Shao Kahn impression. Evil Gumball started twisting his body, knocking down Bubsy. Evil Gumball proceeded to jump on Bubsy and punch him through the spine! Evil Gumball grabbed Bubsy's waist with his other hand and with one swift jerk, ripped Bubsy in half. Evil Gumball reverted back to his baseform. "FATALITY! Gumball wins!" Gumball said. "Dude, do you really have to imitate Shao Kahn?" Darwin asked. "Yes it sounds cool." Gumball replied. Bubsy lives left:1! Bubsy respawned. He only had one more life. He had just the amount of lives as a normal person. That meant if he loses this life. He dies, for good. "I am going wrong!" Bubsy yelled. Bubsy has to win, and maybe later he could find some extra lives, cus video game logic. Bubsy fired his Nerf Ballzooka at Gumball. Blood flew everywhere once more. Gumball was losing blood. Finally Bubsy fired one shot right in Gumball's heart. Gumball used all his blood to literally create a Ganta Gun from Deadman Wonderland. Gumball fired it at Bubsy. Bubsy gave a yell in pain. Gumball extended his arm, his claws impaling Bubsy. "GET OVER HERE!" Gumball pulled Bubsy toward himself and uppercutted him sending him flying. Bubsy pulled out his Nerf Ballzooka and charged up the shot. This shot should insta kill. That was until Gumball grabbed a trash can lid? "C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!" Gumball said in his best Killer Instinct Announcer impression. The Nerf Ballzooka bullet bounced off the trash can lid multiple times. The bullet bounced off the trash can. The Bullet flew toward Bubsy. When the Bullet hit Bubsy, Bubsy started to disorient due to the sheer force. Pixels of Bubsy's sprite began to erode away. There was a big explosion that began to engulf the City..... When the explosion cleared the city was obliterated and all that remained of Bubsy was a pile of Pixles. It was over. This time Bubsy didn't have another life left. Bubsy lives left:0 Gumball walked away with Darwin. He had won for once. Bubsy went wrong. K.O.! ' 'Gumball plays video games while Bubsy's pixels lie next to the dumspter Doge:Yep, Bubsy 4 won't be coming out. Hyper Anon:This battle was extremely close both Gumball and Bubsy where kinda weak. However Gumball had the advantage in strength and durability while Bubsy had the advantage in speed and experience. Doge:Hell! Bubsy's aresenal of shit outclassed Gumball's. But Gumball damn durability allowed him to survive anything Bubsy could throw. Even A smartbomb, No Pun intended. Although Smartbombs are fatal Gumball's no stranger to survive fatal wounds. Spongebob:Gumaball was stronger due to his psychicall and reality hax. Also he was of course more unpredictable. And while Gumball and Bubsy where idiots, Gumball was actually smarter due to unpredictabilty and he has shown somewat smarts and while Bubsy had the edge in battle smarts, not strategic and upredictable smarts. Not to mention Evil Gumball increasing his intellegences. Doge:Gumball can use his reality hax to destroy video games and use video game logic. And what character is Bubsy? If you said Video game, You win a cookie! Also Bubsy never fought anything as Evil and Vicious as Evil Gumball, insted he fights weird aliens. And as a bonus Bubsy gets hurt from a gumball machine. Just kidding! In the end Bubsy didn't have the Gum-balls to win. Hyper Anon:The Winner is Gumball Watterson. Gumball Watterson=Winner +Stronger +More Durable +Smarter +More Unpredictable +Evil Gumball is very aggressive +Toon Psychics,Healing Factor, and slight Reality Warping gave him the edge +Uh... Better and More Sucessful Franchise? +Better Destructive Capability '-Slower' '-Less Experience' '-Outclassed in Weaponry' '-Can't fly' '-Fails More' '-Not as much battle smarts' '-Evil Gumball is just an alter ego' '-His games are only on Cartoon Network Games.' Bubsy The Bobcat=Loser +Faster +More Experience +More Weapons +Better Battle Smarts +Can Fly +Uh... his games are on more sites other than Cartoon Network Games? '-Outclassed in Strength and Destructive Capability' '-Dumber' '-Not as Durable' '-Is a video game character which means he would get affected by Gumball's video game hax and combo breaker' '-Less Sucessful Franchise' Doge:Next time on Death Battle! Robots. They are one of the most overrated villains However Some Robots are Heroes Some robots are heros. Robots can't age! Luckily for them they get to stay young :) Take a look at a robot's head! Looks weird. Now let me tell you the match Robotboy vs Jenny Wakeman/Xj9. I would like to give a shoutout to my cousins for inspiring me Epilouge. Bubsy awoke. He was in a cloud, he had a ring around his head. This was in heaven. Bubsy had a bill in his hand. He red it. Bubsy grinned. Due to his life insurance as well as people paying to attend his funeral stuff like that. Bubsy has earned 100,000 dollars. That would be enough Money to make Bubsy 4 and even join super smash bros. THAT much. Meanwhile Gumball started eating, happy that he won. Category:Death Battles